148th Regiment Royal Armoured Corps
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Armoured |role=Infantry Support |size=Regiment |command_structure=Royal Armoured Corps |garrison= |battles=World War II |decorations= |disbanded=27 August 1944 }} 148th Regiment Royal Armoured Corps (148 RAC) was an armoured regiment of the British Army's Royal Armoured Corps during World War II. It fought in the Invasion of Normandy in 1944. Origin 148th Regiment RAC was formed at Thoresby Hall, Nottinghamshire, on 22 November 1941 by the conversion to the armoured role of 9th Battalion of the Loyal Regiment (North Lancashire). Surplus personnel were transferred to other battalions of the Loyals or to 148th Independent Reconnaissance Squadron.148 RAC War Diary November–December 1941, The National Archives, Kew, file WO 166/1436. In common with other infantry battalions transferred to the Royal Armoured Corps, the personnel of 148 RAC would have continued to wear their Loyals cap badge on the black beret of the RAC.Forty pp. 50–51. 148 RAC was assigned to 33rd Tank Brigade for training in the UK, and remained with this formation for most of its service.Joslen p. 183. Equipment and training 148 RAC was initially equipped with Churchill I and II infantry tanks.148 RAC War Diary November–December 1941, The National Archives, file WO 166/1436. These early models were later replaced by Churchill IIIs, IVs and Vs equipped with 6-pounder guns and 95mm howitzers, but in March 1944 the regiment exchanged these in turn for Sherman I and Sherman Vc Firefly medium tanks.148 RAC War Diary March 1944, The National Archives file WO 171/880. At the same time 33rd Tank Brigade was redesignated 33rd Armoured Brigade,Joslen, pp. 183, 206. reflecting the re-equipment of its regiments. In fact, although equipped with medium rather than infantry tanks, the brigade's role did not change. As an independent brigade under GHQ, 33rd Armoured could be assigned to support any infantry division that required the assistance of tanks, the regiments forming brigade groups with the infantry, with squadrons assigned to support individual battalions. Normandy 1944 148 RAC landed in Normandy on 15 June 1944 (D+9).148 RAC War Diary June 1944, The National Archives file WO 171/880. 33rd Armd Bde had been delayed in arrival, and its absence was sorely felt by the British Second Army during the tough fighting around Villers-Bocage (13–16 June).Ellis pp.255–64. Once in Normandy the brigade moved between various Divisional, Corps and Army commands as required, but usually it operated with 51st (Highland) Division.148 RAC War Diary June–July1944, The National Archives file WO 171/880. On 10–11 July 1944 148 RAC supported 153 Brigade of 51st (Highland) in Operation Stack,148 RAC War Diary July1944, The National Archives file WO 171/880. an attack on the Colombelles factory area of Caen, 'but it was much stronger than expected, and the attack failed miserably'.Lindsay, p. 19. Two troops of 'A' Squadron in close support of 5th Bn Black Watch found themselves engaged by Panzer IV and Tiger I tanks, and although one Sherman scored six hits on a Tiger and stopped it firing, 9 out of the 10 Shermans were knocked out. For Operation Goodwood (18 July) and Operation Totalize (8 August) 148 RAC again supported 51st (Highland) Division. During Totalize, 'B' Sqn attacked the village of Tilly la Campagne, which was 'browned' with the tanks' Browning machine guns. This induced many members of 1055 Grenadier Regiment to surrender. 'B' squadron knocked out three assault guns for the loss of one Sherman, and 'C' Sqn brewed up two Panther tanks for no loss.148 RAC War Diary July–August 1944, The National Archives file WO 171/880. Apart from battle casualties, there was a steady trickle of casualties from German shellfire and mortars, and misdirected Allied bombs. On 13 August the regiment was shelled while relieving 144 RAC, and the commander of 'B' Sqn and several other ranks were wounded. Later that day the regiment's 'harbour' was heavily shelled and the Commanding Officer, Lt-Col R.G. Cracroft, MC, was killed.148 RAC War Diary August 1944, The National Archives file WO 171/880. The following day 148 RAC took part in Operation Kummel, once more in support of 51st Highland, and losing another squadron commander but this was to be the regiment's last action. Disbandment On 15 August the regiment was ordered to disband, handing its tanks over to the 1st East Riding of Yorkshire Yeomanry, which was to take its place in 33rd Armoured Brigade. The officers and men were posted to other regiments in the brigade or to reinforcement holding units. This process was completed on 27 August 1944, when the regiment ceased to exist. Notes References * Major L.F. Ellis, "History of the Second World War: United Kingdom Military Series: Victory in the West", Volume I: "The Battle of Normandy", London: HMSO, 1962/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2004, ISBN 1-845740-58-0. * George Forty, "British Army Handbook 1939-1945", Stroud: Sutton Publishing, 1998, ISBN 0-7509-1403-3. * * Lt-Col Martin Lindsay, So Few Got Through, London: Collins, 1946/Arrow Books (pbk; nd)/Leo Cooper, 2000, ISBN 0850527546. Page references are to Arrow edition. Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Royal Armoured Corps Category:Regiments of the Royal Armoured Corps Category:Regiments of the British Army Category:Regiments of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1944